Forbidden Love
by blissified
Summary: A series of one shots featuring the 'forbidden relationship' between various pairings. When the world forsakes you, your love will always remain. Angst, faith, friendships, trust, sacrifices, dreams and most of all, true love will overcome
1. Fighting Death

Disclaimer: If I owned the Prince of Tennis, I must be on the same level as Fuji. For now, I'll settle for Oshitari (: Kyaaaaa! fangirls

Author's Note: I've always wondered how our favourite tennis boys will grow up to become. Here's a series of drabbles on their relationships and thoughts as they age.

* * *

**Atobe Keigo**

It's been two weeks since the incident but the media hounds wouldn't give it up. As last resort, he had sent his infamous expressionless Kabaji to the last impromptu press conference outside his doorstep but they were relentless.

Today was the same. They were crowded on his lawn, mikes, lights and cameras all ready for his grand appearance. Not one media firm wanted to miss this out. Atobe had finally agreed to hold a press conference to settle their curiosities once and for all.

No more hide and seek. He was Atobe, after all.

As he walked out to meet them, he caught his reflection against the glass and glared.

That scar bothered him. It was barely noticeable but he found himself obsessed with it. His flawless features were marred but the paparazzi were in a twisted frenzy. They were more in love with him than before, apparently the scar made him human.

The moment he appeared, he was mobbed. Never had Atobe longed for a strong drink this much but he had an image to maintain.

"Atobe-sama, have you found out who was behind the tampering on your limo?"

"With both your parents dead, when will you be taking over Atobe enterprises?"

"Atobe-sama, will you be fit in time for the final Grand Slam match?"

"Please, media friends! One at a time," Atobe shot a grateful look to his best friend.

Oshitari Yuushi had stuck with him through thick and thin for ten years. With his devious quick thinking and superior eloquence, there was no one better as his PR rep.

"Atobe-sama, what were your thoughts when you clawed out of the wreck?"

It was strangely silent as they waited on bated breath for his response. Yuushi gave him the look but he pretended not to see it. They had rehearsed this before and Atobe knew what was expected of him, yet he couldn't bring himself to face the truth.

Atobe felt bile rise up his throat as the image flashed across his closed eyes.

_It was a sea of black and red. Searing hot._

_Blood everywhere and the hiss of flames overwhelmed him._

_He couldn't remember how he ended up in that position and Atobe never felt more lost in his life. Everything was fuzzy and his senses were on a heightened alert. _

_But his survival instincts had kicked in before he knew it. And the last thing he remembered was his voice in his head before he succumbed to darkness._

When he opened his eyes, they were still there, light bulbs flashing and all. He gave Yuushi an imperceptible nod (that would be later written as the symbol of reassurance and their strong friendship) and stared hard at the reporter who dared invade his heart.

**"That I promised him I will not die before him."**

* * *

Owari (: Cheers! 

Reviews will be appreciated much.

P.S. I thought Atobe deserved some love. Interpret it any way you want, I'm easy.


	2. Unconditional love

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now. So let's not waste Yukimura's screen time or Akaya will get you! Kudos to Konami! Weeee (:

Author's Note: I'm not a rabid Rikkai Dai fan, so pardon me if I make any silly boo-boos. Oh and is anyone interested in being a beta-reader? I need someone who is brutally honest and a radical PoT fan preferably. Drop me a message?

P.S. One-sided Kirihara x Yukimura if you squint and hints of Yukimura x Sanada.

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi**

'Bad news sure travel fast,' the formidable Rikkai Dai Tennis Club captain thought. It was a day after his confession and the whole team was extra careful around him. If it hadn't happened to him personally, he might even laugh it off. But alas…

"Buchou, how can you look fukubuchou in the eye as though nothing happened?"

"Patience, Akaya."

There it was again, the famous you-will-understand-when-you-grow-older-tone that he always bestowed upon his favourite kouhai.

"But Niou-senpai told me that fukubuchou rejected you!"

"And you believe the Trickster?" Yukimura had this little mysterious smile on his lips that scared Akaya a little. He had no clue to how his beloved buchou's mind worked.

"Besides, Genichirou rejects everyone."

"But you're Yukimura buchou! You're not everyone!"

Yukimura couldn't help but smile at his youngest regular's obvious idolization. Akaya was still too young to understand the complexities of human relationships.

"Akaya, love is a funny thing," Yukimura returned his attention to the practice match between Genichirou and Renji. The stoic vice-captain seemed unnaturally disturbed. Missing simple shots while Renji had the easy upper hand.

"The line between love and hate is very thin. If one is not careful, it can evolve into something ugly."

"But buchou is not capable of anything ugly!"

With kind eyes and a sad smile, Yukimura faced his petulant kouhai. "Akaya, if Genichirou cannot learn to love me more than a friend, then friends it is."

"But fukubuchou is being a stupid…" Those gentle teal orbs were not as certain as it should be.

Akaya felt an indignant rage rise in him. "No more buts, break time is over. Your practice match with Jackal is long overdue."

Akaya may not understand but he knew if he had the chance, he would never make buchou smile like that. He was determined to crush fukubuchou even if it kills him.

Little did Akaya know was that his buchou's love was unconditional.

* * *

Owari! Reviews will be much appreciated. Cheers (: 

P.S. Sorry if this is a little short and OOC, I think I may need to re-watch PoT a bit ):


	3. Tell Him

Disclaimer: You know the works - don't own, don't sue.

Author's Note: This is for Alex, you know who you are (: Thanks for being so constructive and entertaining. You're a charm. Cheers!

P.S. One-sided Shishido x Ootori with vague mentions of Atobe x Jirou and Oshitari x Mukahi (:

* * *

**Ootori Choutarou**

Choutarou watched Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai play, laugh and touch like it was perfectly normal. And for once, Choutarou wanted to be free of restraints. He had been nursing an enormous crush on Shishido-senpai since forever but he had no clue how to release that tension which was threatening to suffocate him to death.

It wasn't as though he didn't try. God knew how Choutarou tried to block out all thoughts of that grouchy senpai of his but it was to no avail. Every time he successfully cleared his mind of those decadent thoughts, Shishido-senpai would appear and destroy whatever weak defences he had built.

With a heavy sigh, Choutarou remembered an awe-inspiring conversation with Akugatawa-senpai when the sleepy boy was awake long enough.

"Unrequited love is silly Choutarou," Hyotei's 'sleeping beauty' had caught him staring at Shishido-senpai during a practice match.

"It's too one-sided to be called love and it hurts too much," Choutarou fingered his crucifix as though his life depended on it as Jirou explained.

"It's like having a really nice dream. But when you wake up, it's over."

Yawning, he continues. "Having a crush on someone who as oblivious as Shishido is like waiting for the cows to come home."

"The same goes for you Jirou-senpai," he replies gently. Jirou's eyes widen and for a moment there Choutarou was afraid that he might have touched a sore spot.

But with a slight smile, Jirou closes his eyes and lies on his tall junior's lap, preparing to go back to slumber-land.

"Keigo knows," he was so soft Choutarou almost missed it.

_"That's the difference, Choutarou."_

* * *

Owari! Reviews will be very helpful. I welcome requests too (: 

P.S. I know my drabbles tend to be angst-ridden but I am feeling that way now ):


	4. Sweet Nothings

Disclaimer: If I owned the boys, I won't let them out of my sight. I'm an obsessive compulsive fan (:

Author's Note: Looks like I'm a very bad one-shot writer eh? Sighs, oh well D: Moving on - hints of Atobe x Jirou and beautiful friendship between Marui x Jirou!

* * *

**Marui Bunta**

The self-proclaimed tensai wondered what came over him to agree on a date with the enemy. Technically, it wasn't a date and Jirou was hardly enemy material but the blonde did copy his style of tennis. Oh well, they said copying was the greatest compliment anyone can get and Marui wasn't the kind to think too much. He just wanted to chomp on something sweet.

It was entirely the Trickster's fault to suggest some ridiculous inter-school tennis exchange and to make things worse, their captains (Atobe was very reluctant though) had sent them out to buy sports-enhanced snacks. How tasteless! Marui would rather research the history behind bubble gum and its flavours. But here he was, dragged around by a hyperactive blonde that seemed to sparkle unnaturally around him.

The self-proclaimed tensai had to admit he was surprised. Yanagi had reassured him that Jirou would be easy to handle. He was supposed to be perpetually asleep yet today he contradicted all data. 3 hours and 57 minutes had to be a record for the 'Sleeping Beauty'. He could imagine Yanagi scribbling into his creepy notebook.

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun! Did you see this? Pocky has new mousse flavours!"

No, don't ask how sports-enhanced snacks evolved into mousse Pocky, Marui had no clue. Not that he was complaining, at least it was tasty. Biting his lower lip, he watched Jirou pile on the boxes of goodies and felt a dull ache rise in him. He was craving for more sugar but sad to say, he had reached his daily quota and was broke.

"Marui-kun, you like sweet stuff right?" Jirou had pushed him into the candy section and Marui stuck his hands in his pocket at once. This was it, time to face the music.

"Uh huh," Marui replied absently, eyes fixated on the chewing gum clearance sale.

"Come come! Try our new and improved Green Tea and Green Apple bubblegum!"

Marui wanted to bash his head against a wall or better yet, kill and rob the salesman. But geniuses don't do such things. He had to resist the temptation till the end.

"Come on, let's go find those unappetising healthy snacks. I don't want to get slapped by Sanada fukubuchou," Marui turned and started to walk away.

"But Marui-kun, candy boosts your stamina and helps you play better right?"

Marui wasn't going to fight Jirou's twisted logic but as he was about to remind the blonde that it was only applicable to certain pink-haired tensai, Jirou had bounced off.

The tensai watched, dazed as Jirou picked up a carton of the bubble gum, dumped it into the trolley (filled to the brim with assorted sweet deserts) and skipped to the cashier.

"We can't afford all these Jirou! And we were supposed to be looking for…" Marui trailed off when he saw Jirou empty his backpack on the floor, searching intently.

"Ah! Found it!" Without a second thought, the 'Sleeping Beauty" plonked the gold-coloured plastic on the counter and gave Marui a brilliant smile.

"Kei-chan said this is for emergencies, " and in a serious tone, he explained. "This is obviously, an emergency."

Marui was in heaven as the cashier handed him the candy.

And from that day on, Marui decided that he liked the way Jirou's mind worked. Maybe he should hang out with his number one fan more often. Anything for free food! Besides Atobe would never yell at Jirou and the blonde will definitely back him up.

Snickering happily, Marui grabbed the blonde. "Let's go to my favourite cake shop!"

* * *

Owari! Reviewers will be loved! Request away? Cheers (:

P.S. Finally a happy piece, even though Atobe won't be very happy soon enough P


	5. No Reason

Disclaimer: I own the clothes on my back and the blood flowing through my veins only ):

Author's Note: I finally truly understand how difficult it is to write short stories.

P.S. A semi-continuation from the previous chapter. Needed to do a serious Atobe x Jirou, I owe Atobe this much ):

* * *

**Akutagawa Jirou**

With one look, Jirou knew. His boyfriend was annoyed. The moment he had stirred from his slumber (he dreamt of sparkly pink skies and lots of cake and chewing gum), the diva was beside him, eyes like a hungry hawk. Jirou liked his head very much and didn't intend to get them chewed off earlier than their time. So he kept quiet.

"Ore-sama forbids you from hanging out with that sugar-crack-addict!"

At the hint of Marui, Jirou protested sleepily. "But Kei-chan! Marui-kun is my idol!"

"No lover of ore-sama is going to worship a self-proclaimed tensai who is likely to die of a sugar overdose," Hyotei's number one player spat, albeit too enthusiastically.

The idea of sharing his very own 'Sleeping Beauty' with the candy freak left a disgusting aftertaste in his head. "Plus his hair colour is too strange!"

"But Kei-chan has weird hair colour too!" By now, Jirou was completely awake.

The Hyotei captain wasn't one to be pushed over easily. Just picturing his adorable boyfriend glomping that sugar-high freak was worse than a bad hair day (no Jirou cannot be blamed, it has to be that stupid Marui person who's teaching the blonde all those unsavoury habits!) Atobe decided to put a stop to all that nonsense at once.

"Ore-sama's hair is not weird. Ore-sama is perfect," he paused to gaze pointedly at Jirou bouncing on his bed. "And if you need an idol, you may worship ore-sama."

"But Kei-chan!"

"No buts. Ore-sama's word is final." Finally, the blonde stopped bouncing and lay sprawled on the bed, looking morose. Atobe made a mental note to order new sheets. Jirou had just happily worn out the last of his lavender 300-thread count set.

"Ore-sama cannot understand why you like that Rikkai freak anyway."

"Marui-kun is amazing! Marui-kun is funny, smart, cute, nice, sweet and …"

"And Ore-sama is not?"

Atobe snapped. Jirou's expression fell and for a moment, he looked deep in thought. Yet he did not give any indication of replying.

With Jirou oddly silent, Atobe felt an uncharacteristic sense of anguish rise in him. Pushing all the negativity and jealousy from his head, he stood from the bed and walked to the balcony behind them. Maybe some fresh air would do the trick.

"You have so many reasons to justify your fondness for Marui. Yet you can't find one in your heart for ore-sama?" Atobe hadn't realised that he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Silly Kei-chan," a pair of strong arms encircles him from behind and Atobe feels Jirou's familiar warmth return. Like a kitty, Jirou rubbed his cheek against his back.

"Don't insult us, Kei-chan…"

His 'Sleeping Beauty' murmured indistinctly from behind. Any normal person wouldn't be able to understand but he was used to this muffled kind of conversation (he was an Atobe after all!) And in the most serious tone Atobe has ever heard, Jirou continued to chide the diva.

"If I loved Kei-chan based on reasons that I can think of…" Gently, Jirou turned the Hyotei's 'Ice Emperor' round to face him.

"Then, what if those reasons were taken away?"

Without warning, the blonde placed a chaste, melting kiss on the Ice Emperor's lips.

"We don't need any reason to love each other. Right, Kei-chan?"

And for once, the 'Ice Emperor' was lost for words.

* * *

Owari! Reviewers will be blessed! Request away! Cheers (: 

P.S. Yagyuu, Niou, Tezuka and Fuji coming up next, right after a commercial break!


	6. Giving Up

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognise from the Prince of Tennis belongs to the very delicious Takeshi Konomi. I only own the time and effort I spent on this.

Author's Note: This is for BloodySamurai who requested the very tough to write Platinum pair – Yagyuu Hiroshi and Niou Masaharu.

P.S. Hints of a past relationship between Yanagi, Yukimura and Sanada.

* * *

**Niou Masaharu**

"I swear you're getting soft Masaharu." The chink of beer mugs was loud and clear.

"Sometimes I think you know him better than I do. You two look even look alike if I squint." In the pub's semi-darkness, Niou could see his old friend crack a rare smile.

"Hiroshi and I are more alike than you realise. Both cold, ruthless and silent, plus I can predict people. You can't have forgotten that right Masaharu?"

"It's been years and you still believe in those ridiculous data and calculations. Have Genichirou and Seiichi taught you nothing?"

Ignoring the Trickster's blatant bait, the Data Master continued. "I don't know why you are dragging your feet when this is obviously a matter of urgency."

"It's the gentleman we're talking about."

"Exactly. The gentleman will not strike you down. You're the one he trusts most."

At that thought, Niou's eyes flashed a dangerous shade. "Yet I'm the last to know?" With a loud clang, he bangs his mug on the table, sloshing some beer near Yanagi.

"You know it's not that simple." With a poker face, Yanagi wiped the spilled beer from Niou's mug with a napkin. Calmly, he pours the bleached haired man more beer.

"Easy for you to say. He told you first right?" Niou chugged down more beer.

It was true Yagyuu had asked him out a week ago to share the news. But with his sharp instinct, he could tell the gentleman was unsettled. "You're acting like Akaya."

"Don't compare me with that brat," Despite Niou's unfriendly tone, Yanagi smiled. The Trickster had a soft spot for the baby of team. He just refused to admit it.

"Akaya is too tall to be called a brat now. He just made pro."

"Che. He is always a troublesome brat to me." Niou signalled for more beer.

"How's Genichirou and Seiichi?"It was an innocent question.

"The same." Yanagi's voice was even but Niou knew better.

And for a while, there was pure blissful silence as the two friends drank in their own sorrows. Yanagi's eyes were closed but Niou knew he was still suffering from the betrayal. How long has it been already? Two years? Five? He couldn't remember.

Suddenly, the words of Yagyuu's text message flashed across his head and Niou wanted to barf. The gentleman didn't even have the cheek to tell it to him face to face.

'_Haru, will you come...'_

With another long swig of the bitter beer, he asked, curious. "How long?"

"One year, four months." Niou couldn't imagine Yagyuu's attention lasting that long.

"So who is it?"

"A Rikkai Dai alumni. Golfer. Just turned pro forty days ago. Quite well off."

"Che. It's so like him. He never really liked tennis the way he liked golf anyway."

"You and I know that it isn't true."

"I almost had to physically tear him away from the golf course to convince him to join us remember?" Niou spat resentfully, the memory as clear as day.

"The first month after he joined us, he was still carting those golf sticks around like they were his hands or something. Even till the Nationals, he had those golf sticks in his locker. Someone remind him that we're tennis players not golfers please?"

"You're just bitter Masaharu."

"Oh Renji, you have no idea how bitter I can get."

Yanagi sighed. "How long do you intend to stay here and drown in your misery?"

"Till that idiot Yagyuu wakes up and realises that I'm his best bet."

"It's not like he's getting married, Masaharu. There's still time."

"He might as well be."

"Only you can change his mind, Masaharu."

"Don't make my toes laugh Renji. Once he makes his choice, he's not going to change it."

* * *

'_Haru, I'm getting engaged next month. Will you come give me your blessings?'_

"You never told him anyway."

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Niou's voice cracked with emotion. His eyes pained.

"Maybe it's not enough." Yanagi whispered, the ghost of his past evident.

"Since I'm not good enough for the gentleman, I'm not going to his engagement."

Shaking his head, Yanagi sighed. "I take it back, you're worse than Akaya."

Niou did not return the smile. He looked up from his beer and gazed at Yanagi with much grief. To his surprise, he saw the same emotions inflicted in the other man.

"I thought you would understand." But Yanagi just raised an eyebrow.

_"Knowing when to give up is also love." _Niou paused. "Isn't it Renji?" But Yanagi was silent.

Niou tossed a few bills on the counter and pushed Yanagi towards the exit. They had enough emo-time for tonight. The crappy house music wasn't helping the heartache.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"If it makes you any happier, I will go to that damned ceremony." They had left the pub.

Yanagi gave him an impressed look but Niou wasn't fooled. The Data Master was never impressed.

"You're giving them your blessings?" Niou grunted indistinctively. The streets were unpleasantly cold tonight.

"I didn't say anything about blessings. But I will be there." The two men walked on aimlessly, neither wanting to be out of company.

Niou gritted his teeth and broke the silence. "Even if it kills me."

But Yanagi just gave the bleached haired man a knowing smile and pushed him forward. "Don't make the same mistake I did Haru."

Niou wanted to glare at his old friend (_Pot calling the kettle black!_) but from the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar name on the letter box.

_**Yagyuu Hiroshi. **That damned name._

Niou lifted his eyes and glared at Yanagi. Unknowingly, they had walked to Yagyuu's house. Niou noted that the lights were still on at midnight which was strange for the gentleman always slept early.

"Looks like Hiroshi couldn't sleep either." Niou glared harder but Yanagi pressed the doorbell and waved goodbye.

If looks could kill, Yanagi was probably six feet under. But with his back towards Niou, Yanagi offered his last advice. "Fight for your happiness Haru. It's not too late."

_Damn Renji. Bloody sap._

* * *

Owari! Reviews will be more than welcome, they will be cherished. Cheers (: 

P.S. I'm not sure if they are OOC but I've tried my best. Rikkai isn't my specialty but I'm working on them! Let me know what you think.


	7. Never Too Late

Disclaimer: Must we go through this all the time? Seriously, nobody will believe it if I say I'm Konami, so there. But I'll like to own Atobe please (:

Author's Note: Hints of the past shared between Kawamura x Fuji. I'm sad to say it's one-sided for Kawamura. Slight Tezuka x Fuji implications.

P.S. I always had a soft spot for Kawamura. Don't mind me, I like being the rare few.

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke**

Syuusuke brought out the best in everyone, even his enemies. It was not in his nature to crush others. He knew who he truly loved but who would have the heart to reject sweet Taka-san? Even his sadistic tendencies did not extend that far.

The ever-smiling genius believed that all was fair in love and war and that everyone deserved to be loved. Syuusuke was loved. But he wasn't in love.

And before he knew it, he was in a tug-of-war with himself. But Syuusuke was aware that the longer he dragged this pseudo-relationship, the deeper he dug his own grave.

It was at this moment, he hated his intelligence. If only he could be a little more irrational, a little more selfish, he could have been a little happier.

It was not that Taka-san wasn't a good boyfriend. In fact, in every sense of the word, Takashi was a perfect lover - attentive, gentle, devoted and most of all, forgiving.

He knew he should be ashamed for nobody could love him so selflessly. Yet deep down, he couldn't help but wonder how things would be if he had the courage to fight for himself back then.

Even if Tezuka didn't love him back, at least he tried. But Syuusuke didn't.

Perhaps, it was too late. But the moment he saw the man plaguing his dreams at the airport, Syuusuke knew it was never too late to truly fall in love.

* * *

**Kawamura Takashi**

Takashi wasn't as oblivious as they thought him to be. He was aware that Syuusuke wasn't really his to begin with. But all was fair in love and war and he did deserve to be loved. Blindly, he had followed his heart and here he was broken.

They never held hands. Not once. He brushed it away as Syuusuke being shy.

Brief hugs were enough for the ever-loving Takashi. He didn't dare ask for more. He feared that if he held any tighter, Syuusuke would crumble and fade away. He didn't want to risk it for he knew his happiness was temporal. Even when they were alone, Takashi noticed that Syuusuke's smiles were always contrived.

They never kissed. Not properly of course. A peck on the forehead or on the cheek was the furthest they went. He respected the boundaries that Syuusuke drew.

But as he watched the stoic captain they knew and loved, walk out from the gates of the airport and the light return to Syuusuke's azure eyes. He admitted defeat.

They never held hands. Not because they feared being labeled as homosexuals.

They barely touched. Not because they didn't dare to.

It was because Syuusuke never loved him the way Takashi did.

* * *

Owari (: Reviews will be loved. Share some Xmas spirit?

P.S. A serious TeFu for Neerod coming up soon (: Am trying to complete Her Glass Sneakers and a new Ouran fic ):


	8. You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: What's there to own in Prince of Tennis seriously? Everything I want has been claimed! I'm always two steps too late. Oh the bloody angst ):

Author's Note: For Neerod, I owe her a serious TeFu so here it goes! Hope it's up to the standard that you might expect. Cheers (:

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka never understood Fuji's love for photography. Cacti he could grasp, it was similar to his affection for bonsais and mountains. But photography was something completely out of his league. And Tezuka did not like losing control. It confused him and often resulted in extra laps for anyone within the 1-mile radius.

One of the certain things in his life that Tezuka understood completely was tennis. The game was tough to master but on its own it's easy to understand.

Simply put, it was just chasing an annoying ball, connecting it with the racket, sending it over the net and into the box. The stoic Seigaku captain was thankful for the simple things in life, however little or small they were. But Fuji though petite in stature was an enigma, constantly frustrating him. Whenever Tezuka thought he had him figured out, Fuji would defy all logic and throw him off balance. For a moment, Tezuka sympathised with Inui. It must be difficult on the data collector.

Today was no different. Tezuka had no idea what to expect when Fuji unexpectedly showed up at his house, toting a camera and a smile too wide to be human. And against his better judgement, he had let the tensai in. He knew better than to leave the genius with a tendency to resort to sadistic measures to get what he wanted, alone and ruffled at his doorstep. Tezuka still intended to lead Seigaku to the Nationals.

_It was no time to get careless. He had to be on guard. It was Fuji Syuusuke after all._

"What are you doing here Syuusuke?" Tezuka poured the honey haired prodigy tea.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Fuji replied. "Searching, Mitsu-chan."

At the mention of that vile nickname, Tezuka twitched. He knew it was pointless to get into a verbal argument with the tensai. Fuji was in one of his moods today.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm searching for? Mitsu-chan?"

Fuji's voice was a tad sweeter than usual and Tezuka's cheek twitched harder. All his senses were on hyper alert, waiting for the imminent disaster to strike.

"If you wanted me to know, you would have said it already."

"You're no fun Mitsu-chan."

Fuji's crystal blue eyes were fully open, staring at Tezuka in a manner that sent chills down his spine. What made it worse was Fuji's smile.

"I'm looking for my muse." Matter-of-factly, Fuji replied as he unpacked his DSL camera.

Okay. Muse. He could accept that. So Tezuka drank more tea.

Muse didn't sound very life threatening to the 15-year-old boy. Fuji made sure of that.

Nonchalantly, Fuji took a couple of random shots at the water features in Tezuka's backyard. And for a while, the shutter clicks became a peaceful harmony of sounds and Tezuka chided himself for being too critical of the tensai.

"And I think I've found it." Fuji declared triumphantly as he sneaked a shot of a pensive Tezuka. The captain was oblivious but cocked an eyebrow, curious.

"Mitsu-chan will a perfect model for today's study."

"You know I don't like taking photographs."

"And you know I enjoy watching people suffer." Tezuka glared.

_Okay, wait, I take it back. Fuji is a complete sadist._

"It's perfect for the study. A day in the life of the long-suffering buchou of Seigaku."

"Syuusuke…" Fuji could swear that Tezuka was almost growling if he wasn't positive he just saw steam rise from the stoic captain's artfully mussed up hair.

But Tezuka knew Fuji Syuusuke wasn't just a prodigy in name.

_A tensai's gotta do what a tensai must, right?_

* * *

If Tezuka had known what he was getting into when he returned the tensai's kiss after the confession, he wouldn't have. Look where they had come.

Love made people do silly things and Tezuka Kunimitsu was anything but silly. He knew he was not getting out of this easily. And if past experience counted for anything, he knew Fuji could be more persistent than Kawamura with a racket. Tezuka had to outsmart the genius at his own game.

The question was how to do so without incurring the tensai's wrath.

Tezuka needed a miracle. Fast!

And then it struck him, the only thing that could stop Fuji from executing the impending doom. Tezuka pulled his lover in an embrace and kissed him.

Tezuka was certain he was safe, at least for now.

What he didn't notice was the little smirk at the corner of Fuji's mouth. Apparently, the tensai had seen it coming a mile away. It had gone exactly as planned.

_Game, set, match, Mitsu-chan._

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke**

Fuji once read in a book, an interesting theory.

A famous photographer once said that there were no beautiful people in this world. Under the lens of the cruel camera, all of humanity's ugliness was enlarged. Nothing escaped the sharp eyes of the camera and nobody could be entirely beautiful. Combined with the ruthless claws of time, anything that was remotely positive would fade away into nothingness and the future was bleak.

Fuji had to disagree. That photographer obviously didn't know love.

Or Tezuka Kunimitsu, for that matter.

For before his eyes, in his arms was the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

Owari! Reviews will be well entertained. Cheers (: 

P.S. I hope I did TezukaxFuji and Neerod justice. Not too OOC right? They were a lot tougher than I had imagined them to be. Oh well ):


End file.
